1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to valve members of different kinds and relates particularly to valve members that are closed at one end and can be easily cut or severed and which are provided with a reinforcing structure so that the valve member can be tilted without bending.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many efforts have been made to provide valve structures for dispensing materials of a pasty or viscous consistency from both pressurized and non-pressurized containers, and such valves have included tilt type valve members which normally are constructed of relatively rigid material and are mounted in one end of the container by means of a resilient grommet or the like so that when the valve member is tilted, an opening is provided between the valve and the grommet to permit the material to be dispensed. Some examples of this type of device are shown by the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Fredette et al 2,892,572; Michel 3,048,307; and Schultz 3,901,416.
Normally the valve member in this type of structure includes a valve and a hollow stem which is closed at the bottom by the valve and is open at the top so that when the valve member is tilted, the material is dispensed through the valve stem and is discharged at the upper end. Since the member is made of relatively rigid material, it can be tilted easily to one side to cause the valve to be unseated relative to the resilient grommet.
Another type of valve structure for dispensing material from a container is the tip-seal valve member in which a relatively rigid valve stem extends upwardly from a container and the lower end of such valve stem is surrounded by a resilient grommet; however, the upper end of the valve stem has one or more openings for discharging material laterally therefrom. In this type of structure, a cap is provided which normally engages the upper end of the valve stem when not in use so as to prevent material from being dispensed. Some examples of this type of structure are the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Barker 3,450,316; and Beard 3,506,165.
Another type of tip-seal valve member is disclosed in the Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,410 in which the valve stem is provided with a pin extending upwardly generally axially thereof and such valve member has a cap with an opening engaging the upper end of the pin to close the valve member when not in use. The lower portion of the cap normally engages the top of the container when not in use so that the valve stem cannot be accidentally tilted.
In addition, some containers, particularly non-pressurized containers, are provided with a dispensing nozzle which is closed at the outer end and which is constructed of a softer non-rigid thermoplastic material so that it can be cut with a knife or other sharp instrument after which an axial force is applied to the material within the container to cause the material to be dispensed through the nozzle. In relatively rigid containers, such as in caulking gun cartridges or the like, the axial force may be applied by a piston. In relatively flexible containers, such as squeeze tubes, the axial force may be applied by the hands of the user. In this type of structure, a thin film or seal normally is affixed to the base of the nozzle and such film must be punctured with a sharp instrument before the material can be dispensed. Ordinarily, relatively flexible dispensing nozzles are not used as tilting valve members for pressurized containers since they bend and do not unseat the valve.